Solo Tenemos Un AÑO
by Cami-san Uzumaki
Summary: Ella solo tiene un año para hacer todo lo que desea-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo?-.-Lo creo pero...es todo lo que tengo-Lograran sus ojos encontrar aquello que la hagan ver todo colorido?-Tus mundo es gris al igual que tus ojos-.-¿Que sabes tú de mí? que sabes tú de como veo las cosas, no tienes ni idea-.-Yo no sé nada de ti Hyuga, solo cumplí con traerte a la enfermería-
1. Moriré en un Año

_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_H.H_

_ La Primavera esa estación del año que se encuentra entre el invierno y el verano, se pueden ver a las flores resplandecer y a las hojas de arboles mecerse al compás de la suave brisa primaveral, en muchos lugares la primavera comienza en marzo y termina en junio, y yo esperaba que en mi mundo comenzara en Marzo y no terminara nunca._

_-Primavera-fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios pero en realidad fue mas un susurro del corazón moribundo de una chica amarrada a este mundo por tratamientos, mire por la ventana de mi habitación, la calle, los autos y los arboles estaban adornada de un hermosos pero no deseado color blanco._

_-Yo hablare con tu padre-mire al hombre que estaba parado detrás de mi, el era alto y muy apuesto tenía su cabello de un color plateado resplandeciente y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como una noche sin luna._

_-Esta bien-le sonreí-el se lo espera sin embargo que le des una fecha exacta lo matara-no pude evitar reír un poco-Kakashi-sensei-ese hombre que ahora se acercaba a mi era mi sensei de Biología en la preparatoria y ademas el era... El hombre que sabía cuanto tiempo dudaría en este mundo-No cree usted que un año es muy poco tiempo-_

_-Para una chica joven y hermosa como tu, lo es-me sonrió de manera sincera-Hinata-chan aprovéchalo-supe exactamente a que se refería-además no todos tienen la oportunidad de tenerme a mi como su doctor personal-no pude evitar reír._

_-Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, lo sabes, por eso el te esta tan agradecido-Kakashi era mi profesor, mi doctor y ademas era la persona que sin descanso buscaba una cura, o por lo menor algo que prolongara mi vida un poco mas._

_-Yo le estoy agradecido a el por conocerte a ti Hinata-chan-fue lo último que escuche después de verlo salir de mi habitación._

_Soy Hinata Hyuga tengo 17 años mi cabello es corto por los mucho tratamientos y de un color negro azulado mi piel es tan blanca como la nieve que se encontraba afuera, aparte de eso yo tengo Leucemia, es cáncer en la sangre, me lo diagnosticaron cuando tenía 8 años por mas de cuatro años viví con el tratamiento que correspondía pero cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta que no estaban logrando nada,consiguieron al mejor doctor del País para que tratara mi caso, para mi padre no fue difícil después de todo era un poderoso Doctor y empresario, el cual posee una gran riqueza y tiene en su poder a muchos hospitales sin embargo al tratarse de su hija mayor, el no pudo seguir viendo como su hija moría poco a poco y el apesar de ser un maravilloso doctor y a ver salvado muchas vidas no podía lograr nada._

_Fue allí cuando conocí a Kakashi, el se ha encargado de mi desde hace cinco años, pero al parecer no puede hacer nada mas._

_No quería ver a mi padre, no quería ver esa expresión que yo sabía que tendría en su rostro, salí de mi habitación y pude ver a un lado de mi puerta a mi pequeña hermana, su nombre es Hanabi y tiene 13 años es muy parecida a mi padre, tiene el cabello largo mucho de hecho, de un color castaño oscuro sus ojos son iguales a los míos Grises, así como la luna así como un día de lluvia._

_-¿Que esta sucediendo?-me pregunto calmada, su personalidad era estresante, cambiaba mucho de humor, pero era divertido._

_-Kakashi-sensei le dirá a Padre que moriré en un año-sonreí mirando como cambiaba su expresión, fue muy gracioso para alguien en mi posición no debía actuar de esta manera tan calmada pero yo ya había aceptado mi realidad y esperaba que mi familia así lo hiciera._

_-¿Un año?-creo que no me estaba preguntando a mi pues veía sus manos las cuales temblaban mucho-¿tan poco tiempo? mierda-salio corriendo a su habitación, la mire con melancolía ella ha crecido mucho._

_Salí de la casa sin pasar al estudio, no quería ver a mi padre, no quería verlo._

_Sin darme cuenta comencé a correr, ¿de verdad solo tengo un año?,¿cuantas cosas puedo hacer en un año?, yo quería casarme, tener hijos, terminar la preparatoria y gritarle al mundo que Hinata hyuga no la vencería ese enfermedad, llegue a casa de mi amiga._

_Toque el timbre, creo que esta era la sexta vez que tocaba y nadie salía, pero la luz de la habitación de ella estaba encendida, así que lo mas seguro es que esa buena para nada estuviera dormida, tome la llave que se encontraba en una de las tantas macetas que se encontraban allí y me tome el atrevimiento de pasar, corrí hacía la habitación de la Oxigenada de mi amiga y abrí la puerta sin tocar, para encontrarme con..._

_-Diablos Hinata!-_

_-¿Quien?-_

_-Es Hinata Idiota vístete!-_

_-Pero que rayos-_

_-Apresúrate y sal por la ventana-_

_-Por la ventana? ni que fuera un ladrón-_

_-Hay una escalera al lado del balcón-_

_Me recosté de la pared, mirando mis uñas que al parecer era lo mas interesante que había en esa habitación, no tenía las uñas como mi amiga, no yo las tenía largas ni muy lindas ni cuidadas, no las pintaba y simplemente las cortaba cuando era necesario._

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-_

_-Idiota te veo todos los días en las escuela-_

_-P-pero-_

_-Vete ya, escríbeme cuando llegues-el chico asintió saliendo por la venta, mire a mi amiga, ella se veía muy hermosa, tenía su largo cabello suelto y y su níveo cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por las sabanas blancas, la mire con reproche._

_-Es la tercera vez que me haces ver algo como eso-sus ojos verdes me miraron con alegría._

_-Si pero lo disfrute mucho-me sonrió y rió, así era mi amiga una rubia loca que irradiaba alegría a todo aquel que se le acercara, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka y es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 8 años._

_-¿Quien era?-_

_-Su nombre es Kiba estudiaba con nosotras en primero de preparatoria-_

_-Haaa yaa!-recordé ese era el chico perro-no sabía que te gustara ese chico-_

_-Bueno tampoco es como si estuviera enamorada, ya sabes-camino hacía su closet y se coloco un hermoso vestido blanco._

_-Pienso que te gusta mucho el blanco-dije mirando su habitación la cual realmente parecía envuelta por la nieve._

_-Pues a ti te gusta mucho la primavera y yo no te digo nada-me saco la lengua y yo reí._

_-Moriré en un año-_

_-¿Eh?-se acerco corriendo a mi-¿Que dijiste?-a diferencia de la reacción de Hanabi, Ino tenía lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

_-Wao es impresionante lo rápido que te salen las lagrimas-me tomo de los hombros con fuerzas y yo reí un poco._

_-¿Te estas burlando de mi tonta?-me gritó._

_-No lo hago Oxigenada, Kakashi me dio un año de vid...-ella no me dejo terminar, me abrazo con fuerza, tanto que sentía que me asfixiaba._

_-Tonta me asfixias-_

_-Hina-chan-aflojo su agarre y yo al fin pude corresponder el abrazo-no quiero que te mueras-_

_-Yo tampoco me quiero morir-y no lo pude evitar al final lagrimas también comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas-No me quiero morir-_

_H.H_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Apoyo

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_H.H_

_Me encontraba en la habitación de Ino, ella se había quedado dormida llorando, mientras la observaba dormir recordé como nos hicimos amigas._

_"Era un día lluvioso, yo me encontraba en el hermoso jardín que tenía el hospital, mirando como cada gota mojaba de una manera hermosa cada flor que había en el lugar._

_-Eres una niña con unos ojos muy raros-escuche que alguien dijo junto a mí, no pude evitar sonreír, mis ojos era grises las personas normalmente creían que era ciega, gire para ver quién era la persona que me había dicho eso y no pude evitar sonrojarme, junto a mí se encontraba una muy hermosa niña de ojos verdes de larga melena amarilla-Soy Ino Yamanaka y me gustan tus ojos-me halo el cabello._

_-E-eso d-duele-la mire molesta. Ella sin embargo comenzó a reír._

_-¿Tartamudeas? eres alguien muy interesante ojos raros-fruncí en ceño, ella se estaba burlando de mí, le di la espalda y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a donde nos encontrábamos-¡Oye!-me grito así que detuve mi caminar sin voltear a verla-eres una maleducada-abrí los ojos sorprendida y me gire a verla._

_-U-usted es la maleducada, m-me dijo r-rara-ella rio un poco y camino hacia mí._

_-Si lo admito, pero yo al menos me presente-la mire sin comprender-¿acaso ojos raro tendrá nombre?-_

_-Hinata, Mi nombre es Hinata-_

_-Muy bien Hinata yo soy Ino-dijo muy alegre-Mis padres trabajan aquí, así que nos veremos seguido, señorita Hyuga-me sonrió con malicia y se fue corriendo, no pude evitar pensar que esa rubia era muy tonta si ya sabía mi nombre para que hacerme pasar ese mal rato, suspire resignada y camine hacia el consultorio de mi padre._

_Luego de ese día veía todos los miércoles a Ino en el jardín del hospital jugábamos y según ella me entrenaba para que no tartamudeara, con el pasar de los días creo que nos volvimos amigas, cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer ella fue la que me explico que era y como era los tratamientos, se auto proclamo mi mayor mejor amiga desde ese día._

_-Yo estaré contigo Hinata, llorare contigo y te apoyare-esas fueron sus palabras, y ella para solo tener 8 años era muy inteligente y madura._

_-¿Que pasara si muero? ya no estarás conmigo-_

_-No tartamudeaste ojos raros eso es un avance-la mire sin expresión en mi rostro, acaba de decirme que me apoyaría y ya me decía ojos raro-Yo estaré contigo cuando eso pase, tomare tu mano-agarro mi mano de manera muy dulce-y te hare hacer todo tipo de cosas, porque ten por seguro Hinata que yo te hare disfrutar tu vida-me miro con determinación-¡Es una promesa!-me halo el cabello y yo no pude evitar reír"_

_Hasta ahora ella había cumplido su promesa, me había hecho hacer todo tipo de cosas, como lanzarnos de paracaídas, viajar a América para poder ver la estatua de la libertad a escondidas de mi padre, nadar con delfines, desfile de modas, cosplayer, surf, esquí acuático, paintball, tantas cosas increíbles que a veces no podía creer que una chica enferma como yo las hubiese hecho._

_-Amor-susurro Ino mientras despertaba._

_-¿Amor?-pregunte extrañada, mi rubia amiga salto sorprendiéndome._

_-Amor Hinata ¡Amor!-me grito, la mire todavía sin comprender-No te has enamorado! no has tenido sexo! no has dado tu primer beso maldita sea!-sinceramente parecía una loca sin embargo ella tenía razón, pero yo nunca creí esas cosas necesarias._

_-Cálmate-le dije con tranquilidad._

_-¿Que me calme?-yo asentí-No has dado tu primer beso-bajo la mirada derrotada-he fallado como tu mejor amiga-dijo decaída, suspire y me acerque a ella, levante su rostro para que me mirara._

_-Yo no necesito esas cosas, y si te preocupas por mi primer beso-me miro sin comprender no pude evitar sonreí para luego besarla, fue simple y rápido-ya di mi primer beso-le alborote el cabello y camine hacia la ventana._

_-H-Hinata-la mire estaba sonrojada-¿cómo haces eso? tonta no puedes besarme, soy tu mejor amiga-_

_-Haces mucho drama-la vi suspirar._

_-¿En el instituto no hay un chico que te guste?-negué con la cabeza._

_-Ino solo tengo un año, no puedo hacerle eso a una persona-_

_-¿Hacerle qué?-_

_-Enamorarme de alguien y que me vea morir a los meses-_

_-Eres una pesimista!-me lanzo una almohada-como me gustaría verte enamorada, que tus ojos brillen cuando nombre a ese chico que te gusta y que te sonrojes al mirarlo aww-_

_-Vives en un mundo de fantasía a veces-me miro molesta._

_-Por lo menos yo me he enamorado-me saco la lengua y no pude evitar reír._

_-¿Si? ¿De quién? a si espera te enamoraste de Shikamaru el cual te rechazo de inmediato-me miro con sorpresa y fue cuando supe que había metido la pata ese era un tema muy sensible para Ino._

_-Si me rechazo pero eso no quita que me enamore boba-me lanzo otra almohada-además-inflo sus mejillas como una niña pequeña se veía adorable-quiero que tus ojos brillen de amor-_

_-Mis ojos brillan al mirarte Ino-la mire negar mientras tomaba la fotografía donde estábamos ella y yo en el jardín donde nos conocimos._

_-Quiero que tus ojos encuentren a alguien que te haga ver todo colorido-la mire con sorpresa, ella acaso sabia...-porque sé que a pesar de lo feliz que eres junto a mí y los demás, tu mundo sigue siendo gris, al igual que tus ojos-_

_"-Tus mundo es gris al igual que tus ojos-_

_-¿Que sabes tú de mí? que sabes tú de como veo las cosas, no tienes ni idea-_

_-Yo no sé nada de ti Hyuga, solo cumplí con traerte a la enfermería-"_

_-Ino...-mi mejor amiga me sonrió, pero esa no fue cualquier sonrisa, esa era la sonrisa de que no se daría por vencida, de que me haría ver un mundo lleno de colores._

_-Inooooo-ese grito nos hizo voltear hacia la puerta, por donde entro un muy malhumorado chico._

_-¿Qué quieres Deidara?-_

_-¿Por qué vi salir al chico perro del balcón de tu habitación?-pregunto muy molesto, luego volteo y me miro algo sonrojado-Hinata-chan-la verdad era que Deidara el hermano mayor de Ino me ponía de mal humor, cada vez que me veía se sonrojaba y veía mis pechos, era un maldito pervertido, pero era muy buena persona aunque no tenía idea de porque estaba obsesionado con las bombas y las figuras de arcilla._

_-¿Cómo estas Deidara-san?-le mire sonriente._

_-Oh Hinata-chan no me mires así que me dan ganas de tocar tus bubis-._

_._

_Pude ver como a mi mejor amiga tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo luego de que mi pervertido hermano le dijera que quería tocar sus bellos melones, porque eso sí, No negaremos que Hinata tiene unos grandes pechos._

_-Sal de mi cuarto si no quieres que Hinata te deje sin testículos-_

_-Pero no me dijiste…-miro lo furiosa que estaba Hinata y salió de mi habitación._

_-Ese Deidara…-no pude evitar reír, la verdad es que me encantaba ver a Hinata molesta, era algo así como mi pasatiempo favorito._

_-¿Quieres ir al__paintball mañana?-pude ver una pizca de ese brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-¿En serio?-me pregunto con alegría, por alguna extraña razón a Hinata le gustaba el paintball tanto como la primavera._

_-Claro, por cierto participaremos en el campeonato de invierno cierto?-en cada estación del año, un sujeto muy extraño preparaba un torneo, Hinata y yo junto a dos personas más participamos estos últimos 3 años, el último año ganamos el torneo de primavera e invierno siendo derrotados en otoño y verano, pero aun así hemos seguido en el juego, cuando el padre de Hinata se enteró vino a mi casa y me regaño severamente diciendo que yo le hacía mal a Hinata y que me alejara de ella._

_Fue muy divertido pues él fue el que me pidió cuando éramos niñas que jugara con su hija porque ella siempre estaba sola, y yo supe recordárselo ese día, pero él se justificó diciendo que ya no éramos unas niñas y que el juego le hacía mal a Hinata._

_Ese mismo día lo lleve al campo de entrenamiento para que la viera jugar, para que viera que a pesar de la enfermedad que la mataba día a día ella se divertía jugando y que eso la hacía feliz, después de ese día Hiashi Hyuga me llevo a un sitio donde vendían todo el equipo necesario para el juego, y me dio una tarjeta solo para eso, si a ese viejo le gustaba consentir a Hinata._

_-Participaremos-no pude evitar sonreír._

_-¡Si! y venceremos al equipo de Naruto-_

_-Estas algo obsesiva con vencer a Naruto-kun-y como no estarlo ese bastardo nos venció dos veces seguidas en las eliminatorias y no solo eso sino que también nos había tocado juntos en la misma clase._

_-Hinata quiero verte con el uniforme de invierno-_

_-Ino no comiences-_

_._

_No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas, pero cuando escuche el sonido de las tantas alarmas que Ino tenía en su habitación eran ya las 6 de la mañana y yo debía correr a casa para alistarme._

_Salí de la casa de Ino lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue a casa, no pude evitar sonreír padre estaba allí esperándome, siempre que me quedaba en casa de Ino sin avisar y venía a casa en las mañanas él estaba allí con esa mirada de preocupación, esperando._

_-Hinata-_

_-Buenos días Oto-san-ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, esa mirada que tanto odiaba, esa mirada que me decía que el sufría y que era mi culpa._

_-Buenos días hija-acaricio mi cabeza, era un habito que tenía conmigo y mi hermana-Ve a alistarte hoy seré yo quien las lleve a la preparatoria, ya hable con la escandalosa de tu amiga-Ino y mi padre por raro que parezca se llevaban muy bien._

_Subí a mi habitación y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes tomar un baño, esta vez recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, y baje hacía la cocina._

_-Hanabi Buenos días-mi hermana pequeña me miro molesta._

_-Buenos días!-casi me grito, suspire._

_-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-_

_-Tu...-la vi apretar sus manos-no viniste anoche-la mire sin comprender-Nii-san llamo y tú no estabas-así que eso era lo que le molestaba-le dije lo que me dijiste ayer-_

_-¿Y cómo lo tomo?-_

_-Mal por supuesto, dijo que vendría esta semana-la vi relajarse, mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pan a la boca-ese chico raro de tu equipo de armas también llamó, por cierto one-chan no tienes un celular o algo así-la mire un poco apenada recordando que hacía ya una semana había perdido mi celular en los campos de entrenamiento con Ino y los demás-cierto ese chico dijo que se reunirían hoy a la segunda campanada en la azotea, no comprendo cómo puedes jugar eso, tu cuerpo no es algo débil para eso?-_

_-Por los momentos es más fuerte que el tuyo-le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño-vamos, oto-san nos llevara hoy-Hanabi estaba en el primer año de la segundaria y era la más inteligente de su clase, mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de ella, todos lo estábamos._

_De camino a la casa de Ino la cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la mía mi padre solo nos preguntó si teníamos algo planeado para navidad._

_-Yo saldré con Konohamaru en una cita-dijo algo sonrojada Hanabi, mi pequeña hermana le había presentado su novio a nuestro padre el cual casi se muere al enterarse, sin embargo después de averiguar que el novio de mi hermana era el nieto del alcalde, lo acepto ya que venía de una buena familia, por otra parte mi hermano Neji se encargó de amenazar a el pobre Konohamaru._

_-¿Y tú Hinata?-_

_-No lo sé oto-san, ya sabe cómo es Ino, me incluye en sus planes y yo ni enterada-_

_-¿Que hablas de mí?-vi como la rubia de mi amiga subía a el asiento de atrás junto a Hanabi._

_-Ino que tienes planeado para mi hija esta navidad-Ino miro a mi padre y sonrió con malicia._

_-La llevare a un hotel para que tenga sexo salvaje con su novio-casi me golpeo la frente con el frenazo que hizo mi padre, el cual se voltio a mirar a Ino furioso y luego me mirara a mí._

_-¿Tienes novio?-no podía creerlo mi padre había caído en las provocaciones de Ino, pude oír como Hanabi reía._

_-Le gusta caer en las provocaciones de Ino cierto?- mi padre me miro sin comprender-no oto-san no tengo novio, no podría tener novio, Ino solo busca fastidiarlo-lo pude ver suspirar y re tomar el camino._

_-No deberías jugar con eso Mocosa-le dijo mi padre a Ino, mi rubia amiga era de las pocas personas que podía sacar el mal temperamento de mi padre._

_-No se preocupes Hiashi-sama que Hinata es muy pura para pensar en sexo-vi la mueca de disgusto que hizo mi padre-sin embargo Hanabi que no habrá hecho ya esa niña-_

_-Ino-chan no me metas en tus cosas-_

_-Admítelo Hanabi-chan eres un pervertida-_

_-¿Que? la única pervertida aquí eres tú, rubia oxigenada-_

_-Ya cállense que estoy manejando-grito molesto mi padre-llegamos-suspire._

_-Nos vemos más tarde-dije para bajarme del auto al igual que Ino, vimos al lujoso auto de mi padre irse._

_-Es raro que Hiashi-sama nos haya traído-mire a Ino con burla._

_-Es por la noticia de ayer-_

_-¿Que noticia?-_

_-Pues la de que moriré...-sentí como Ino tapo mi boca, gire y vi a Uzumaki Karin mirarme de forma interrogante-Buenos días Karin-_

_-No me cambies el tema Huyga ¿Que noticia?-Karin era nuestra amiga desde el comienzo de preparatoria, extrañamente también era la hermana del rival de Ino el Paintball-¿acaso Kakashi-sensei te dijo algo?-Como siempre, esa tonta pelirroja acertaba en todo._

_-Un año-susurro Ino y Karin me miro sorprendida._

_-¿Es en serio?-_

_-Si Karin-chan-le sonreí y está bajo la mirada, rayos sería difícil, ver a Karin desanimada, mire hacía un costado allí se encontraban Naruto-kun y el mejor amigo de él, su nombre era Sasuke y era el hijo del mayor socio de mi Padre, Fugaku Uchiha, sin embargo yo no estaba interesada en tener amistad con él pues era un chico de lo peor-Naruto-kun viene Ino-chan-observe como la rubia de mi amiga se sonrojaba, y pues a mí Ino me tenía confundida, ya no sabía si le gustaba el Uzumaki o lo odiaba._

_-Hey ¿cómo están?-Saludo con entusiasmo-Ino-chan no te dejare ganar esta vez-_

_-No molestes tan temprano idiota!-dijo una muy molesta Ino, quería reír, me encantaba como el Uzumaki sacaba de quicio a mi mejor amiga._

_-Ino tiene razón, piérdete-miramos a Karin sorprendidos, ella tenía una expresión tan vacía en su rostro, suspire y mire al pelinegro que se encontraba junto a mi él siempre tenía una muy acostumbrada expresión fría en su rostro._

_La campana empezó a sonar y Naruto corrió seguido de un muy tranquilo Uchiha._

_-Vamos-dije para comenzar a caminar hacia mi primera clase._

_-Hinata-la voz de Karin me detuvo-Yo..-la sentí dudar-buscare la manera de que ese plazo se amplié aunque sea unos meses más-gire para verla-ayudare a Kakashi-sensei y...-_

_-No Karin-me miro algo herida, pero yo debía decírselo, ella debía entender-toda mi vida, siempre ha sido eso alargar el plazo que me dieron los doctores, el plazo de mi padre, ahora el de Kakashi-sensei, no quiero arruinar tu último año de preparatoria-sonreí-además prometiste que este año, ayudarías al Uchiha y a tu novio a ganar las estatales de baloncesto recuerdas-me miro algo sorprendida y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Vamos Karin déjala ser-Ino pazo su brazo por alrededor de su cuello-en vez de preocuparnos por el tiempo, debemos de hacer que viva al máximo ese año-_

_-¿No creen que un año es muy poco tiempo?-la mire con burla y reí un poco._

_-Lo creo pero-mire hacia la entrada de la preparatoria-Es todo lo que tengo-Ino me abrazo._

_-Yo también solo tengo un año-mire a la rubia de mi amiga sonreír con alegría-después de todo es lo que falta para graduarnos-me halo el cabello, era un habito que demostraba que iba a prometer algo-Y tu mi ojos raros estarás allí con nosotras-no pude evitar sonreír, estaba feliz, mis dos mejores amigas me apoyarían y eso era lo que me importaba._

_-Si-_

_._

_._

H.H

Reviews?

Gracias a todos lo que comentarón :3


	3. Ambos tenemos un AÑO Hyuga

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo._

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_._

_._

_._

_-Es un placer tenerla de nuevo en mi clase señorita Hyuga-me dijo con sarcasmo mi profesor de Historia, no pude evitar un chasquido._

_Odiaba las clases de Historia, no solo porque el profesor era un idiota de primera, sino porque odiaba tener que aprenderme la vida de una persona que ya estaba muerta; pero no, allí estaba yo una moribunda con leucemia escuchando a mi sarcástico profesor hablar de la peste negra de la edad media, a quien rayos le importaba la causa de aquella gripe, mire a mi derecha y pude ver a una muy concentrada Karin escuchando atentamente al profesor; Bueno tal vez a alguien si le importaba._

_No pude evitar suspirar._

_-Muy aburrida Hyuga-si alguien me hubiese dicho que el arrogante de mi compañero de asiento se iba a tomar la molestia de hablarme me hubiese reído de ese pobre idiota, sin embargo estaba sucediendo, el chico más arrogante, frío e insensible de la preparatoria me estaba hablando y eso era tanto sorprendente como divertido._

_-Algo Uchiha-_

_-Mmp-y hasta allí había acabado nuestra conversación la cual a mi parecer había sido muy larga._

_Cuando el profesor salió de salón Ino se acercó a mí con una cámara en sus manos._

_-Hey Sasuke-la mire extrañada, pero cuando el flash de cámara me deja casi ciega entendí lo que hacía Ino._

_-Yamanaka deja de tomarme fotos-por el tono de su voz se encontraba bastante irritado._

_-Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero esta fotografía tiene otro propósito-lo vi arquear su ceja derecha mientras la miraba interrogante._

_-¿Aparte de ganar dinero con ella?-mi rubia amiga rio, y Karin se acercó a mí._

_-¿Lo está haciendo otra vez cierto?-me pregunto la pelirroja de mi amiga, asentí sonriendo._

_-Creo que las fans del Uchiha le pagan muy bien-Karin me dio la razón._

_-Oye-se quejó Ino cuando el Uchiha le quito la fotografía de sus manos, pero algo fue diferente a las otras veces que eso pasaba, pues el Uchiha inmediatamente las rompía sin embargo algo lo cohibió de hacerlo esta vez, miraba la fotografía con una mirada tan vacía, tan... Gris._

_Su mirada, se parecía mucho a la mía._

_-Me quedare con esto Yamanaka-eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del salón._

_-Ino me prestas la cámara-Mi rubia amiga, le entrego la cámara a Karin-como lo pensaba-susurro la pelirroja._

_-Miren-_

_-No entiendo-dijo Ino mientras miraba la foto._

_Y eso era lo mejor que no entendieras, en la foto no solo se encontraba el Uchiha, aparecía yo junto a él mientras le sonreía a Ino, y en el fondo, exactamente unos dos asientos más arriba del de nosotros, Sakura Haruno la delegada de la clase y Naruto Uzumaki, el rival de Ino, intercambian miradas sin embargo esas no eran cualquier mirada, era esa que se dan dos personas que al parecer están enamoradas._

_No era para nadie un secreto que el Uchiha y la chica de cabellos rosa, habían sido novios en la secundaria, por lo que he escuchado, mejor dicho por lo que Ino me ha contado sin que yo le preguntara por cierto, la familia Uchiha se encargó de separarlos alegando que Sasuke era de una prestigiosa familia y Sakura de una marginal._

_Algo sí que ha sorprendido a muchos es que después de eso el Uchiha y Sakura siguieron siendo amigos, completando eso a lo que algunos llamaban un triángulo amoroso, Naruto enamorado de Sakura, Sakura enamorada del Uchiha y el de ella pero sin poder tener nada por culpa de su familia._

_Para mi mala suerte, mi amiga Ino siente algo por el Uzumaki ¿cómo lo sé? pues cuando ella lo mira sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, nada que ver con ese brillo de sensualidad que le aparece cuando ve a Kiba, o a Shisui uno de los primos del Uchiha, nunca supe cómo fue que terminaron en la cama de Ino, solo sé que encontrarme a una Ino disfrazada de conejita sobre un chico fue algo que nunca borrare de mi mente, ni cuando muera, en fin otro que me sorprendió fue Kakashi-sensei, el pobre casi se muere cuando los encontré en el baño de la casa de mi rubia amiga, se supone que le daba clases privada, y bueno las clases eran muy buenas según Ino nunca hubiese sospechado porque, Kakashi duro mucho tiempo disculpándose conmigo, días después Ino me confeso que lo había seducido y a él le había encantado._

_Creo que me salí del tema, el hecho es que Ino mira al rubio de ojos azules de la misma manera con la que miraba a Shikamaru._

_-Iré a hablar con Shikamaru, debemos comenzar con las practicas, para las estatales de baloncesto-me dijo Karin, mi pelirroja amiga era la asistente del entrenador de básquet, sin embargo el vago del entrenador le dejaba todo a ella, se podría decir que más que asistente era la suplente, pues ella se encargaba de mantener al equipo en forma crear estrategias de juego y gritarles cuando era debido, a veces Shikamaru Nara la ayudaba pues él es el capitán del equipo y digo a veces porque nuestro querido capitán no se tomaba muy en serio su papel._

_-Yo buscare al bueno para nada de Kakashi-sensei-Karin asintió y salió del salón, Ino quien se encontraba frente de mí no dejaba de ver su cámara con una mirada un tanto ausente, seguro ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaba Karin, lo mejor sería distraerla, digamos que tocare uno de sus puntos débiles-oye ninfómana-_

_-Shhhh-la velocidad con la que tapo mi boca con su mano fue increíble-no digas esas cosas aquí leucémica de mierda-no pude evitar reír, Ino solo me insultaba así cuando la apenaba con ciertas cosas._

_-Me acompañas a ver a Kakashi-sensei-_

_-¿Te gusta torturarlo cierto?-_

_-Si-sonreí-la tensión sexual que Kakashi tiene hacía ti, la puedo sentir a kilómetros-Ino rió y yo la vi con mucha felicidad, me encantaba verla reír._

_-Hey Ino!-no puede ser porque tenía que llamarla justamente el, miramos hacia atrás para encontrarnos a Naruto Uzumaki._

_-¿Qué quieres perdedor?-_

_-Deja de decirme así oxigenada-_

_-Ve quien habla de oxigenada-_

_-¿Que dices? mi cabello es natural-_

_-El mío igual ¡idiota!-_

_-Podrían dejar de pelear-escucho que alguien dice a mis espaldas, no era necesario girarme para poder saber quién era-Naruto dile a Ino lo que le ibas a decir para irnos-la molesta voz de la chica de cabellos rosas de mi salón se dio a notar._

_-Ino-chan-Naruto tomo de las manos a Ino y su mirada era de súplica, ¿que estaba intentando ese chico?- a ti te gustaría...-el rostro de mi amiga se puso colorado, si Naruto no termina de hablar rápido creo que Ino se va a desmallar de todas las cosas que creo que está pensando que él le dirá-Salir con Sai?-_

_-¿Qué?-por raro que parezca eso no lo pregunte yo, ni Ino la cual tenía una mirada confundida, el grito lo había pegado Sakura-¿Como que salir con Sai?-_

_-¿Sakura-chan porque estas tan molesta?-el rubio soltó las manos de mi amiga mientras veía a Sakura de forma interrogante._

_-¿Como que porque? ¿Acaso no lo saben?-_

_-¿Saber qué?-pregunte yo._

_-Sakura es novia de Sai-mire a Sasuke el cual se encontraba ahora al lado mío, un segundo en que momento llego Sasuke?_

_-¿Eres novia del primo del Uchiha?-no se ni siquiera porque fui yo la que hice esa pregunta._

_-Sí y ahora quiero saber porque mi novio quiere salir con Ino-miro fulminante a Naruto y yo quería reír todo aquello era muy gracioso, sin embargo esto le daba una oportunidad a Ino y eso me preocupaba._

_-Hey a mí no me mire así-Naruto se escondió detrás de mí-Sai dijo que quería salir con ella para algo de una pintura o que se yo-_

_-Hablare con el-fue lo último que dijo Sakura para salir del salón._

_-Naruto-kun podrías soltarme-_

_-Lo siento Hinata-El rival de mi rubia amiga y yo no éramos exactamente los mejores amigos pero conocía a la familia Uzumaki desde que era pequeña, por lo que creo que soy la única chica a la Naruto no le habla con el "chan"_

_-Estoy confundida-le escuche decir a Ino._

_-Es simple, Sakura es novia de Sai que no puedes entender Yamanaka-la voz fría del Uchiha me hizo sentir escalofríos y a la vez furia él no tenía por qué hablarle a Ino de esa manera._

_-Pero...-Ino me miro y luego miro a Naruto-tú y ella no tienen algo?-la cara de sorprendido de ese rubio de ojos azules no pude ser más exagerada._

_-¿Que? ¿Sakura-chan y yo?-verlo reír como un loco me hacía colmar la paciencia-Nosotros solo somos amigos, es cierto que me gusta pero nunca tendría algo con ella-_

_-¿Porque?-no pude evitar preguntar ¿que, acaso soy la única que hace las preguntas aquí? ya parezco una detective. Naruto pasó su brazo por mi hombro._

_-Porque mi querida Hinata-me miro directamente a los ojos y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, ¿qué rayos? yo nunca me pongo nerviosa-estoy enamorado de ti- ¿eh? ¿Qué dijo? y un momento porque mira con esa sonrisa de superioridad a el Uchiha._

_-Imposible-susurro Ino, me aleje de Naruto y me acerque a mi amiga la cual me tomo fuertemente de la mano-¿es mentira cierto? siempre haces bromas tan pesadas-pero la mirada tan seria que puso Naruto hizo que Ino temblara y que yo me sintiera de lo peor._

_-No es un juego, me gustas mucho Hinat-no pudo terminar de hablar pues por algo que no comprendí el Uchiha lo había noqueado de un solo golpe._

_-Idiota-el pelinegro giro a vernos en especial a mí-no le creas nada a este idiota solo lo hace para fastidiarme-dijo para luego salir del salón._

_-¿Fastidiarlo?-_

_._

_._

_._

_No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Sasuke no solo estaba molesto, estaba furioso pero todavía no podía entender bien lo que pasaba._

_Primero Naruto me pide que salga con Sai, pero resulto que Sakura es novia de Sai y ella se molestó por eso, aclarando de una vez que no tiene nada con el perdedor, segundo Sasuke se mostraba muy tranquilo ante eso, sin embargo no dejaba de ver a Hinata y a el perdedor el cual parecía muy divertido, tercero Naruto dice que está enamorado de mi amiga de ojos raros y Sasuke lo golpea alegando que el oxigenado solo lo hace para fastidiarlo, ósea porque lo fastidia? o acaso? no lo creo, Sasuke Uchiha sentirá algo por Hinata?_

_-Idiota que haces en el suelo-Karin entro algo molesta-ustedes no iban a ver a Kakashi?-como si algo hubiese sido activado en el cerebro de Hinata mi rara amiga salió corriendo dejándome sola con los dos Uzumakis._

_-Karin algo raro acaba de pasar-_

_-Me imagino que por eso Mi tonto hermano esta noqueado ¿cierto?-le conté a Karin lo que había pasado y se mostró tan sorprendida como yo._

_-¿Sasuke?-_

_-Sí y dijo que el perdedor solo lo hacía para molestarlo-_

_-Me encanta hacerlo enojar-las dos miramos al oxigenado levantarse._

_-Pero todavía no entiendo por lo hiciste molestar-_

_-Yo no sé los diré, dejare que él se delate solo, iré por una papitas ya falta poco para que entre el próximo profesor- y se fue corriendo._

_-Supongo que quedamos en las mismas-dijo Karin, y yo no pude evitar darle la razón._

_._

_._

_._

_Ese maldito de Naruto, la próxima vez lo matare, no sé qué intenta probar pero decirle a la Hyuga que está enamorado de ella, cuando solo tiene ojos para la tonta de la rubia me hizo cabrear._

_Mierda ni siquiera sé que hago en la azotea, no entiendo porque todo lo que tiene que ver con la Hyuga me hace cabrear tanto, y no hablemos de esa extraña relación que tiene con Kakashi, el cual no solo es nuestro profesor de Biología también es mi padrino._

_Esa estúpida de la Hyuga, no sé porque siempre que está cerca no puedo dejar de mirarla, su ridículo y lacio cabello y sus hermosos ojos, mierda otra vez estoy pensando tonterías._

_-Hey Sasuke-¿porque nunca puedo tener paz y tranquilidad? siempre estoy rodeado de idiotas escandalosos._

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Karin hablo con el entrenador, las practicas comenzaran mañana-miren sin interés alguno a Suigetsu, sin embargo no pude evitar darme cuenta de algo._

_-¿discutieron otra vez cierto?-la mirada de ese idiota me lo dijo todo, si algo sabía era que Suigetsu siempre le decía a Karin Zanahoria y cuando no lo hacía es porque de alguna u otra forma estaban molestos, que irritante es saber todo de mis amigos, porque aunque sea un amargado y lo admito tengo grandes amigos._

_-Se trata más de Hinata-chan-mire expectante a Suigetsu-no me mires así no sé de qué trata pero tiene a la Zanahoria en las nubes-_

_-No me interesa-pude ver esa sonrisa que siempre me fastidiaba de él._

_-Lo sé-_

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Que le dijiste a mi padre?-_

_-No le dije nada-¿Qué?_

_-¿Como que no le dijo nada?-_

_-No lo hice Hinata-chan, quiero que seas tú misma la que le diga cuanto tiempo tienes de vida-me sentía furiosa, molesta tanto que me acerque a Kakashi y lo golpee con mucha fuerza e ira._

_-¡No puedes hacerme esto! sabes que yo no puedo...- no puedo enfrentarme a la mirada de dolor que mi padre pondrá cuando se entere, no poder soportarlo._

_-Debes hacerlo, deja de temer Hinata, él sabe que te ha tenido a su lado más del tiempo que se supone que tenías-_

_-¡Exacto! él lo sabe, pero no podrá aceptarlo, se derrumbara-para mi sorpresa, comencé a llorar estaba llorando frente a kakashi-sensei, eso nunca había sucedido-ahora estoy llorando como una tonta-sentí las grandes y fuertes manos de Kakashi en mi cabeza y me acerque a su pecho y lo abrace, necesitaba sentir que alguien me ayudaría, necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien, necesitaba sentir algo que no sé cómo explicar pero que siento que me ayudara con todo esto._

_-Kakashi me puedes...-mire a la persona que entro a la oficina de mi profesor y su mirada me hizo temblar, por lo que inmediatamente me aleje de kakashi y lo mire-¿Hyuga estas llorando?-con lágrimas en mis ojos y sintiéndome la más tonta del planeta no pude evitar sonreír y caminar hacía el._

_-Si Sasuke estoy llorando-él me había dicho que mi mundo era gris al igual que mis ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí una explosión de colores cuando me pregunto si estaba llorando ¿porque estoy sintiendo algo cálido y colorido? si su mirada es tan oscura como la noche en el bosque más lejano que pueda imaginar-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_

_-Ya la estás haciendo-_

_-¿Que tan difícil crees que es decirle a tu padre que solo tienes un año de vida?-lo mire directamente a los ojos, pero no hubo un cambio en su expresión como si no le sorprendiera el hecho de que moriré en un año, al contrario pude ver como sus labios se curvaban en una extraña sonrisa._

_-¿Para qué decirle? no es mejor que piense que tendrá a su hermosa niña para siempre-creo que tanto Kakashi como yo nos sorprendió esa respuesta, su mirada, me miraba de una manera tan intensa-¿así que solo tengo un año he?-mire a Kakashi el cual sonrió y yo no pude evitar mirarlos confundida._

_-No Uchiha yo tengo un año-_

_-Exacto ambos tenemos un año Hyuga-¿pero a que rayos se refería con eso?-tu para morir y yo para conquistarte-y así como llego se fue._

_-¿Que? ¿Conquistarme?-_

_._

_._

_._

_Aww tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo disculpen de verdad el atraso, pero tengo falta de inspiración y la uní no me ayuda en nada jeje me encantaría saber que tal les pareció lo que hice con las parejas, sé que Sasuke debe estar con Sakura y Hinata con Naruto ah ni se diga Ino con Sai, pero como esto es una creación mía y aunque Kishimoto haya elegido las parejas oficiales, yo me quedo con las mías xD_

_Me encartaría saber su opinión y si estoy logrando que los sentimientos de Hinata respecto a su muerte les están llegando._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Hinata tu

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Pero que mierda acabo de hacer soy un imbesil, porque no pude contener mi maldita lengua ¿conquistarla? como mierda voy hacer eso, la hyuga ella morirá en una año.

-Pense que tendría mas tiempo-

-¿Que vas hacer?-no quise ni girarme a verlo.

-¿No habías dicho que podías encontrar una cura?-estoy seguro que Kakashi sintió el dolor con el que dije esas palabras pues solo se quedo callado-¿Porque solo un año?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que hice todo lo que pude, pero esa enfermedad...-

-Dijiste que lo arias-me gire para verlo-tu me dijiste que no me preocupara no?-lo vi bajar la mirada ya que era cierto, cuando le conté sobre todo lo que la Hyuga me causaba el me dijo que no me preocupara que me daría mucho tiempo para conquistarla, hasta ahora no había entendido aquellas palabras, y en su momento lo mande al demonio con sus tonterías de conquistar a la chica que me hacía sentir como un completo idiota.

-La dosis que le prepare durara solo un año-

-Crea otra-

-Sabes que no puedo, me imagino que Karin esta trabajando mucho en ello, pero ya no hay mas ingredientes en ninguna parte que me den para crear otra formula que le de mas tiempo- Y era cierto, yo había visto como mi hermano y Kakashi viajaban a lugares exóticos a buscar los ingredientes para la medicina que le diera fuerza y no dejara que el cáncer la matara en pocos años como se supone que tenía que a ver pasado, una persona normal, después de ser diagnosticada con Leucemia de ese tipo no dura mas de 5 años.

-La hyuga ella...-no pude evitar dudar un poco, yo no era de las personas que admitían las cosas y menos delante de un imbesil que ya sabía todo mucho antes que yo mismo-ella..-

-Te gusta-maldito Kakashi tenía que decirlo.

-Si me gusta ¿estará bien?-

-Si vas a estar con ella hasta el final, Esta mas que bien-

-Hey Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei-vi al idiota de mi mejor amigo correr hacía nosotros-Parece que Ino-chan y mi One-san están discutiendo con Tayuya-

-¿Que quieres que nosotros hagamos?-pregunto Kakashi y no pude evitar darle la razón, hay que ser muy cabeza guaeca para meterse en pelea de chicas.

-Teme Hinata fue golpeada por Tayuya-¿Que?

.

.

.

Creo que no fue buena idea decircelo al Teme creo que hasta Kakashi-sensei pudo sentir la furia que emanaba de el, Que miedo.

-¿Donde?-me pregunto el malhumorado de mi mejor amigo.

-En la Cafetería-tanto Sasuke como Mi sensei corrieron hacia el lugar que les nombre, yo claro los seguí no me perdería de un chisme como este, tal vez lo grabaría para meter a "One-san toda perfección" en problemas.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Tayuya estaba noqueada en el suelo, Ino-chan la veía con mucho odio y mi One-san tenia a Hinata en sus piernas.

Kakashi-sensei pregunto que había pasado, pero ninguna dijo nada.

-Si alguien habré la boca y dice algo de lo que paso aquí-pude sentir mucha rabia proveniente de mi hermana-Yo misma me encargare de cortales la lengua-y esa no era cualquier amenaza, la manager del equipo de baloncesto era terrible y eso todos los sabían.

-¿Que le sucedió?-pregunto el Teme, las chicas lo miraron dudosas, sentí algo de terror, una discusión entre esas dos chicas y Sasuke, sería horrible, pude ver a Ino-chan suspirar y mirar a Kakashi-sensei.

-Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería, no se si lo sabes Sasuke pero Hinata ella no esta bien-el teme la miro molesto, pero la verdad no era culpa de Ino-chan ella no sabe que el Teme esta enamorado de Hinata aunque no quiera admitirlo, y estoy seguro que tampoco sabe que nosotros sabemos de la enfermedad que tanto intentan esas tres chicas ocultar.

Con una gran sorpresa mi hermana dejo que Sasuke-Teme Cargara a Hinata y se la llevara a la enfermería.

-Vamos-dije para correr detrás de ellos-Hey Teme estas siendo muy obvio-

-Ya se lo dije-

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Le prometí que la conquistaría antes que se acabe su año-¿Que? ¿antes que se acabe su año? me detuve un momento, pero el siguió ignorándome, mi hermana y kakashi corrían hacia la enfermería detrás de Sasuke.

-Ino-chan-esa rubia de ojos verdes que decía ser mi rival se detuvo y me miro-¿Que esta pasando? no entiendo nada-

-¿Crees que yo si?-me grito-no entiendo nada, desde ayer todo es un caos y no se que voy hacer para superar esto-la mire bajar la mirada-luego viene el y hace que ella brille de la nada ¿quien se cree?-No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo-¿Que es lo que sabes?-Ino-chan me estaba acorralando contra la pared.

-¿Que es lo que se de que?-

-No te hagas el idiota Uzumaki-estaba acostumbrado a que Ino-chan me tratara de esa manera, pero el hecho de que me tuviera acorralado, su cuerpo estuviera tan cerca del mio, sus ojos llenos de furia como una leona, y sus labios sus hermosos labios-Uzumaki!-rayos con ese grito quien no sale de un trance.

-Ino-chan no se de que me hablas-le dije algo ronco, no podía evitarlo ella estaba demasiado cerca.

-Sasuke ¿que se trae Sasuke-kun con Mi Hinata?-así que se trataba de eso, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Creo que le dijo algo así como "tengo un año para conquistarte"-imite la voz de mi mejor amiga y Ino-chan me miro confundida, ya no me podía aguantar mas, la tome de la cintura y me acerque a su odio-Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella idiota-le susurre.

.

.

.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ¿quien se cree este idiota para susurrarme algo como eso de manera sensual? y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me estaban enloqueciendo ¿que rayos? desde cuando este imbesil se comporta así conmigo, hace unas horas no dijo que le gustaba Hinata "solo lo hace para fastidiarme" cierto! ya todo tenia sentido, pero algo que no entiendo es en que momento Sasuke comenzó a sentir cosas por Hinata.

-Ino-chan-¿porque rayos me mira de esa manera? hace que solo me pierda en ella.

-Suéltame-al fin pude reaccionar, estúpido uzumaki, me aleje de el-no me gusta Sasuke-kun para Hinata, ademas ella dice que el es de los peores chicos-

-Hinata ve lo que todos ven, pero tu sabes que el Teme no es así-por desgracia yo lo sabia, estaba segura de que Sasuke-kun era un buen tipo.

-No lo se-corrí hacia la enfermería-Hinata estas...-lo que vi hace que casi me desmaye.

.

.

.

-Esa tayuya se merecía eso Kakashi-Podía escuchar a Karin discutir con Kakashi, pero no entendía que era lo que decía, intente levantarme pero alguien me detuvo, estoy segura que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, porque ver a Sasuke Uchiha tan cerca después de lo que me dijo, me daba mucha vergüenza.

-Otra vez en la enfermería Hyuga-su mirada tan fría estaba sobre mi, y no pude evitar sentirme muy pequeña.

-¿Hinata estas bien?-Karin se acerco corriendo a mi.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes boba!-ella rió un poco-¿donde esta Ino? se supone que debemos encontrarnos con los chicos para la partida de hoy-

-Nada de reuniones Hinata debes descansar-mire con enojo a Kakashi.

-Sabes que no te puedes meter con nada que se relacione a mi juego-la persona al lado mio gruño en desaprobación.

-Escucha Hyuga no dejare que salgas de la enfermería hasta que lleguen a recogerte ¿entiendes?-escuche a karin reír y kakashi sonrió,un fuerte sonido se escucho.

-Debemos ir a clases, Sasuke cuídala, vendré en cuanto terminen las clases-mire confundida a Karin.

-¿Que? yo también debo ir a clases, los chicos...-intente bajarme pero Sasuke me detuvo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Estaba hablando en serio-me dijo algo molesto y no pude evitar inflar mis mejillas mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en la camilla de la enfermería. Escuche reír a Kakashi.

-Dejas que Sasuke te regañe eso si que es inesperado-lo vi girarse para salir de la enfermería-vendré mas tarde con Karin-dijo mientras jalaba a Karin con el, dejandome sola con Sasuke.

-¿Ahora que?-le dije molesta, me encontraba con el chico mas frió, orgulloso, y presumido de la preparatoria, lo peor era que estábamos solo, y hace una hora había dicho que me quería conquistar, ¿no podía ser peor?

-Ahora yo te besare-¿que? me escondí bajo las sabanas.

-No te creas idiota Uchiha-le grite.

-Era broma idiota-me quite las sabanas algo dudosa,pero eso fue grave error, ahora estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro-no te haré nada-no entiendo porque decía eso, si me miraba de una manera muy intensa-Hyuga tu me...-cada vez mas se acercaba a mi rostro, ¿este idiota de verdad me iba a besar?-tu me...-ya podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, y no se porque pero no pude evitar morder mis labios y mirarlo, ahora me arrepiento de a verlo hecho, no es difícil perderse en su oscura mirada-Hinata tu...-es la primera vez que dice mi nombre y sentí muchas cosquillas al escucharlo, ¿que me pasa? hasta hace unas horas Sasuke no era nadie para mi y ahora se encuentra aquí haciéndome sentir muchas cosquillas en mi panza.

-Hinata estas...-Sasuke se callo al suelo de la impresión y yo mire sonrojada a Ino-¿Ustedes pensaban tener sexo en la enfermaría?-dijo una muy sorprendida Ino.

-Ino!-le grite muy avergonzada-no digas tonterías Sasuke solo...-mire a Sasuke el cual tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-Sasuke solo me estaba tomando la temperatura-

-¿Así que Sasuke he?-la mire confundida-hace una hora era "El uchiha ese"-mi rubia amiga tenía razón,vi a Sasuke levantarse y salir de manera muy rápida de la enfermería, sin embargo se regreso y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás que había en el cuarto, imagino que estaba muy avergonzado y por eso se iba, y quizas recordó que si se marchaba yo no dudaría mucho aqui.

-No dejare que salgas de aquí Hyuga-había dado justo en el blanco-Yamanaka ve a clases yo la cuidare-Ino rió un poco y camino hacía la salida.

-Solo por esta vez Sasuke-kun, la próxima vez seré yo la que me quede con ella-no podía creerlo Ino le estaba hablando a Sasuke, como solía hablarle a Naruto-kun, de forma retadora.

-Como quieras-

Volvimos a quedarnos solo, pero el ya estaba lejos de mi, así que me dedique a observarlo, No negaría que Sasuke era muy guapo.

.

.

.

Podía sentir su mirada en mi, pero no quería verla, acababa de perder algo de orgullo al verme sorprendido por la Yamanaka.

-Sasuke-kun-la mire sonreír para luego quedarse dormida, me acerque a ella.

-Se siente bien escuchar mi nombre de tus labios-me acerque a su oído para susurrarle-Hinata-

No se como la haría pero conquistaría a esta terca chica, y esa era una promesa.

-Seras Mía antes que acabe tu año Hinata-

.

.

.

Hey ¿como están? lo se hace mucho que no actualizaba nada,estoy de paso así que disculpen lo errores, lo quiero gracias a todos por dejarme sus comentarios, eso me hace muy feliz :D

Si no fuera mucho molestia comente que les pareció este capitulo, el avance de Sasuke y la reacción de Hinata.

Hasta el próximo cap :)


End file.
